Kiss Cam
by YourPinkDiary
Summary: Why do you care Chad' 'Because it should have been me' 'What'. From 'In the Kitchen' Grady and Nico don't interrupt this time. Channy. One shot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonny.

**A/N: **This idea is from the latest episode 'Sonny In the Kitchen With Dinner'. Basically, when Chad goes to confront Sonny about the kiss, they don't get interrupted by Nico and Grady. I hope you guys enjoy it. Reviews are quite welcomed :)

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper was carefully fixing his hair in the mirror of his dressing room. He had been about to leave when he noticed his perfectly styled hair had fallen out of place and become, well, not so perfect. Chad Dylan Cooper just _could not_ settle for that.

He stood back a little to examine the full effect and winked to his reflection.

"Chad, you just keep getting better looking." He said.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" He asked as he opened it.

"Chad, this weeks copy of Tween Weekly." The mail guy… what was his name again? Chad didn't really care… said.

"Oh, cool." Chad took the copy in his hands and shut the door.

He sat himself down on the couch and settled himself in. Ready to see what was being said about him this week. He rather enjoyed the weekly column 'Chad was hotter this week because…'.

He held the magazine in front of him.

His stomach dropped.

His heart stopped.

Why… why…

He couldn't form a single coherent thought in his head for a long time as he stared at the picture on the front. It was Sonny, Sonny and… he had _no_ idea who that guy was. All Chad knew was that he hated him. He hated him and he was going to be ruined.

She was… kissing him.

_Why was she kissing him?_

It made him sick to the pit of his stomach to see her kissing someone else. Not that… well, he didn't want to kiss her. No. It was just that… Sonny, yes, Sonny should want to kiss Chad. Not this… not some unknown _loser_. Just looking at this picture he wanted to knock the guy out. He couldn't quite work out why he felt so strongly against this stranger. But Chad knew he had to get to the bottom of it.

Before he could even think about what he was doing he was up and walking out of his dressing room, heading straight towards the So Random stage. Towards Sonny's dressing room. He was going to set her straight.

As he walked down the corridor he could overhear Sonny yelling.

"It was the kiss cam! You can't say no to the kiss cam!"

Opportunity.

"You just couldn't say no to the kiss cam could you?" He said walking up to her. As he looked at her all he could see was her with… the boy he felt didn't even deserve a name.

She made a frustrated noise and turned around. "Not _now_ Chad."

Oh no, he wasn't letting her off that easy. "I trusted you Sonny." And he had. He had trusted her to not _betray_ him and start kissing some random guy. "Ok? I trusted you to use my tickets responsibly and instead I wake up to find _this_ on the cover of Tween Weekly." He held up the offending magazine. Watching her reaction carefully.

She made a hand gesture as if to say 'what?' He mimicked it, exaggerating the move.

"Who is this guy?" He finally asked, in an accusing tone. He wanted to know so he could find him and… and let him know he needed to _back off_ Sonny.

"The love of my life!" The distressed wail came from inside the dressing room.

"_Then why is she kissing him_!?" He couldn't help it. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware he sounded like a jealous boyfriend. He wanted to… needed to know why Sonny would kiss this… idiot instead.

"I don't know!" The wail came again.

Sonny made that frustrated noise again. "It was the kiss cam!" She turned to Chad. "And why do you care?" She yelled.

"Because it should have been me!" The words escaped him before he realised it.

"What?"

"What?" He echoed.

"Chad, you just said that…"

"I know what I just said." He snapped. "Alright?"

"A-Alright."

Chad nearly wanted to roll his eyes, he couldn't believe he was doing this. "Those were _my_ tickets, Sonny."

"I know." She said.

"They were my tickets and with them you were kissing… someone else."

"I know that too." Her voice had gotten softer.

He stepped closer to her. "But they were _my_ tickets."

"Yeah."

Closer still.

"So you should have been kissing _me_."

"I know." Her voice was barely audible.

In a single moment Chad gently pressed his lips to her. Taking in the way her breath hitched in her throat at the contact. The way he felt her eyelashes against his cheek as her eyes fluttered shut. They way just knowing it was _her_ Sonny Munroe that he was kissing sent a spark right through him.

She broke the kiss first. He was disappointed.

"If it makes it any better…" She said. "I enjoyed that a lot more."

Chad smirked. "That's because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper." Sometimes he just couldn't help himself.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"No I'm serious." He said. "By the way, you realise I am _never_ lending you my courtside seats again."

Sonny nodded. "I had a sneaking suspicion."

"If you ever want to go to a game however…"

"Chad? I'm kind of in the middle of a crisis here." She gestured to the door.

"Right, well, good luck with that." He handed her the magazine, winked and walked off.

Sonny stared at the cover for a moment, before tearing it up.


End file.
